Privacy A RHr SonsFic
by Juliet Abberline
Summary: How things might have turned out at the Yule Ball, from Ron's point of view. Based on lyrics from the song "Privacy" by Blue. Please R&R my first upload!


**A Ron and Hermione Songfic  
"Privacy" by Blue**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is my story. The characters belong to the legend that is JK, and the song lyrics belong to the mighty Blue! **

**Setting the Scene:  
The whole of Hogwarts is assembled in the Great Hall for the Yule Ball from "Goblet of Fire." Harry is accompanied by Parvati Patil, Ron by Padma Patil and Hermione by Viktor Krum of Durmstrang. The whole dance floor is littered with waltzing students. The only one not joining in with the fun is Ron...  
  
( My songfic features lyrics from the song "Privacy" by Blue** _Typed in Italics_**)  
  
The Songfic  
**  
_Everytime I see you with that guy, it blows my mind,_

_How someone like that could get a girl so fly, _

_I could see it if he'd only treat you right, _

_But he don't , so let's not trip on him tonight._  
  
** Ron sat alone at a table around the outside of the dance floor. Harry was off dancing with Parvati, and Padma had been asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons.  
Ron watched Hermione and Viktor Krum dancing with narrowed, jealous eyes.  
"What is Hermione doing with him ?! Why's he so great all of a sudden? He's a miserable git. " Ron muttered angrily to himself. "He's just using you, Hermione. He doesn't really care about you," he thought. However, despite his reasoning for Krum's motives, and seriously doubting them, Ron knew that he couldn't deceive himself.  
**  
_I don't really need the time to think about it, _

_All I know is that you're here for me and that's it, _

_In a minute you're gonna be, right here instead of _

_There with him._  
  
** Ron fought the mad desire to lash out and send the table flying.  
"I can't bear it! I will make her see sense! She's was supposed to come with me! I will get her over here if it's the last thing I do, get her away from HIM!" Ron screamed inside his head. He quickly looked up at Hermione and Viktor, before scowling at the floor, fists clenched.  
**  
_I can see that your body's reading my mind, _

_Every move that you make is dropping on time, _

_Baby come on and dance with me - and let the _

_Music play ...  
_  
** As Ron looked back up to the dance floor, he saw Hermione passing, being twirled around by Viktor.  
Their eyes met for a moment. Hermione looked at Ron with a sad, pitiful longing in her eyes. Ron felt his angry expression falter under Hermione's gaze into one of sheer hurt and vulnerability. Ron wished he was the one dancing with Hermione. He dwelt on this thought for some time as Viktor whisked Hermione away and out of sight.**  
  
_Turn the volume up, _

_Listen baby, girl I like your stuff, _

_Come up close to me, I see _

_How we gonna get some privacy? _

_Get on up, _

_Listen baby, girl you are the one, _

_I think it's time for us to leave, _

_Can we get some privacy?  
_  
** Ron had made up his mind what he was going to do. Somehow, he would prise Hermione away from Krum and talk to her. But how? What would he say to her? Could he convince her that Krum wasn't good for her? He just needed to wait for the right moment...  
  
**_I don't know why, _

_And what it is you're trying to deny, _

_'Cause when I look at you I see it in your eyes, _

_The way we fit together you and me, _

_And you would know _

_If we could get some privacy.  
_  
** Just as Ron was contemplating how best to capture Hermione's attention, she came strolling over to his table, her long, periwinkle blue robes trailing behind her, clutching a bottle of Butterbeer.  
Heart hammering in his chest, Ron took a few deep breaths and looked up at her.  
"Enjoying yourself, Ron?" said Hermione, smiling as she sat down opposite him. "Oh," she said, looking at the empty seat next to him, "where's Padma?"  
"Who?" said Ron, looking momentarily puzzled. "Oh, yeah, she got asked to dance by one of Diggory's mates. Pretty boy," he added in an undertone.  
"Well, that makes a nice change to see a bit of interhouse unity" said Hermione enthusiastically, "I think this Tournament has really encouraged us to mix with our fellow foreign wizards. Viktor's told me so much about school life in Bulgaria. It sounds fascinating!"  
Ron was only half listening, consumed in his own thoughts. However, when Krum's name was mentioned he started, and sat up straight in his chair, eyes fixed on his bottle of Butterbeer. "DO IT NOW!" a little voice in his brain was screaming.  
He took a final swig from his bottle, the comforting warmth of the drink spreading throughout his body. With a huge rush of adrenaline pumping through his body, he wrenched his eyes from the table, looked up to Hermione and opened his mouth to speak.  
"Err, yeah. Since we're on the subject of Krum, can ... can we have a...a chat?" Ron asked.  
** ** "OK, fire away. I'm all ears," replied Hermione, setting her bottle on the table, folding her arms and leaning over the table towards Ron, waiting.  
"Well, I ... I need to ask you something."  
"Go ahead," said Hermione, smiling mischievously.  
Ron took a deep breath.  
"Why are you trying to deceive yourself?"  
"What do you mean, Ron?" asked Hermione, puzzled, her smile faltering.  
"Well, it's just that something tells me you're not being true to yourself. I saw it when you looked at me while you were dancing. I want to know what's up," said Ron softly, staring furiously at Hermione's face.  
Hermione's lip trembled slightly and tears filled her eyes. She looked away from Ron, sniffing, tears trickling down her flushed cheeks.  
"Hermione, I ... I need to tell you something," said Ron nervously. "Let's go for a walk in the grounds. We won't be overheard there."  
**  
_I wouldn't go with him if I were you, _

_'Cause everything you need I got it, _

_I'm not just anybody,_

_ I'm gonna make your wildest dreams come true,_

_ And I don't wanna play with your emotions, _

_Your love is my devotion now._  
  
** Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall, crossed the deserted Entrance Hall and exited the great oak doors of the castle into the Hogwarts grounds. Outside, the grounds had been transformed into a giant rose garden, littered with beautifully sculptured marble benches beneath tall, sweeping willow trees. Fairies illuminated the midnight blue sky, casting around a romantic light, soft shadows clinging to the trees and stonework.  
Ron and Hermione chose a bench curtained by willow branches and sat down, Ron feeling extremely nervous.  
"So Ron, what is it you need to tell me?" asked Hermione, wiping the tears away from her eyes and peering up at Ron. She was trembling slightly.  
Ron cleared his throat.  
"Well, first, I ... I don't think ... think that Krum is ... is right for you, Hermione."  
Hermione looked up at him with a dubious look on her face.  
"Why do you think that, Ron?" she asked softly.  
Ron knew what he wanted to say, but dare he say it? His feelings got the better of him, and before he could stop himself, he had blurted it out.  
"Well, I mean, what has he got that I haven't?!"  
"Ron, what are you trying to say? I don't understand."  
"Why him, Hermione! Am I not good enough?! Why wouldn't you come to the ball with me?! I'm not just another famous Quidditch player! I mean, fine, he likes you now, but he'll only leave and forget you when he swans off back to Bulgaria! That's what he'll do once this tournament's over! He's just using you! I won't do that! I'll stay with you till I pop my clogs!" exclaimed Ron.  
Then he fell silent, shocked at his desperate outburst. He blushed deeply and looked away from Hermione. However, he was surprised to feel all his tension leaving him, to be replaced with feelings of utmost confidence and relief to have finally released his burden.  
To his relief, Hermione didn't look at all shocked. She laughed, and wiped her eyes.  
"Oh, Ron," she laughed, "you are a one! Apparently, my suspicions are now confirmed!"  
"What are you on about?!" blurted Ron, flabbergasted, "You mean you went with Krum on purpose? You mean you planned it?"  
"Of course Ron!" laughed Hermione, amused at the scandalised look on Ron's face. "Girls often try to make you jealous to find out how much you like them. It's a very subtle, yet effective method. You got so much to learn about the female sex, Ron!"  
"What a fantastic opening to your book," said Ron, grinning at her. "'Translating Mad Things Girls Do So Boys Can Understand Them by Hermione Granger: Chapter One; when jealousy is intentionally inflicted.'"  
They both laughed, before falling silent again, a look of contentment on the faces of either party.  
"You really are quite sweet sometimes, Ron Weasley," Hermione said with a mischievous smile.  
Ron smiled, ruffling his hair. He tilted Hermione's chin up towards him  
and  
kissed her in the moonlight, sitting on bench of stone, underneath the  
willow tree.  
**  
_ "Their love is each other's devotion right now."_

**Note: This is my first upload, so please R&R! Any comments would be most appreciated!**


End file.
